narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iaidō
|image=320px-Iai Beheading.png |kanji=居合道 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Iaidō |literal english=Way of Iai |jutsu classification=Kenjutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Tengen Shinshō, Ken Miyamoto, Genma Hōzuki, Aomine Inazuma, Eri, Kagami Hyūga, Yasushi Masa, Susumu Uchiha, Kamiko Uchiha, Norio Uzumaki, Tsuna Senju, Katsu Katashi, Zaraki, Hajime Uchiha, Ginjo Otsutsuki, Ken Miyamoto, Hanako Uchiha,Tokihakiri Taisei, Kaguya Miyamoto, Sosuke Mizushima, Tobi Jinsui, Itami Sarutobi, Kato Kenshin, Rin Towa, Sarada Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Izaya Jun, Nekomaru, Tenzen Iga, Tatsuo Hizashi, Yasuhide Uchiha,Grand Arcana, Gin Yasuhiro, Zeno Abarai, Renji Raito, Naruto Uzumaki (TufftierChicken), Kenpachi Hyuga (Rebirth), Tier Harribel, Ryuuro Hyuga, Zori (ChidoriSpark27), Sasuke Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Hoshiko Kinsei,Enki Makaze, Itachi Amahara, Hajikata Uchiha, Temari Uchiha, Kiritsu Taisei, Tsuyoi Hyō, Dan Takagari, Kyokki Senbonzakura,Fuurin,Zeta Hyuga, Hotaru Yanma, Kasato Amano, Eiseiyake, Mifune Tetsumi, Kamui Shio,Hayate Akimoto,Raian Uchiha, Sayotsu Uzumaki, Takumi Uchiha, Zangetsu Tsuki, Shōyō Kawahiru, Art Uzūba, Otoshi Nagare, Tokugawa, Isamu Hōzuki, Kantaro Matsunaga, Nōsei, Miyagao Namitsuki, Hideyoshi,, Meiro Uzumaki, Jun,Madarama Senju, Raido, Jishin Ochitsuka, Takao Fujitate, Kemuri Sukiru, Shojo Sōdomasutā, Kane Soga, Hotaru Yanma, Hojo Senryo, Hideaki Kazamidori, Meimei Uchiha, Kanna Ryōgi, Masamune, Ashioto, Saitō,Yozoraōka, Taira Minamoto,Kayuga Ōtsutsuki, Izuna Uchiha (Jashin Uchiha), Yoru, Hikari Chōjin, Gekihen, Fukkatsu, Koji Naito, Kisara Sumeragi, Kaiba Hanamaru, Kaede Tsukino, Kyura Sarutobi, Ryuji Yagatama, Yamato Sumeragi, Jōju Hankai, Bushido, Aisaka Momochi, Minoru Kawasabi, Mukūrō,Toyotomi Kageyoshi, Desko, Canaan, Fumiko Senju, Shirohane, Sakae, Okubo, Kintaro Uchiha, Momoko Kotone, Jin Mizuumi, Shichi Shizuken, Akifusa |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The term Iaidō (居合道) refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, it can prevent enemy shinobi from forming hand seals (and thus ninjutsu), by exploiting the small opening that these movements create. This makes them highly effective against most shinobi and potentially, those of even Hanzō's calibre, if performed by one who has mastered the style, such as Mifune. Combined with the god-like speed of a practitioner like Seireitou Hyūga, the Iaidō techniques appear to be capable of cutting through steel. Sayotsu Uzumaki with his incredible speed and natural talent for Kenjutsu has taken Iaidō techniques to such tremendous levels that no other shinobi can reach. Kiritsu Taisei's elegant movements provide a fresh look for the style, and thanks to the lightness of his sword, he is capable of releasing an unpredictable barrage of slashes and cuts from his sword before the blade rests back in its scabbard. Since Koji Naito's sword Yuushu, has a long piece of cloth for a scabbard, it unravels at high enough speeds for the cloth itself to draw blood if in contact with flesh. With the use of her Wind Release Chakra Mode, Fukkatsu can launch instantaneous slashes faster than the speed of light, killing her foes in the blink of an eye. Gekihen's natural skill and eventual mastery of Kenjutsu allows him to incorporate it with his samurai sabre, dealing powerful slashes that can cut multy-story-sized beasts within moments. Category:Kenjutsu Category:Fighting Styles